The present invention relates to an improved plastic card and a method of fabrication thereof.
By way of background, there are different types and styles of credit and charge cards made out of plastic. Recently cards of this type have been fabricated with a mirror-like finish. However, it has been difficult to protect this finish against deterioration resulting from abrasion and normal usage. The reason for this is that the conventional PVC clear layer which is normally applied to the surface of a plastic card will not adhere satisfactorily to the metalized aluminum.